


3 AM

by dnkshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, For a Friend, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Morning Kisses, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnkshot/pseuds/dnkshot
Summary: in which renjun is woken up at 3 am.orin which na jaemin can't wait any longer and goes to renjuns and donghyucks at 3 am.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! not much to say here except this is a fic written for a friend, and so it is very short and sweet!! i hope you enjoy <3

Huang Renjun was not ready to be woken up by someone crawling into his window. In fact, he didn’t even care if someone was about to kill him, he was mad that someone was waking him up.

If you wanted to kill him, couldn't you do it while he was asleep? Wow, murderers really have no decency these days. Renjun leaned over and turned on his light, ready to tell the killer off when he saw none other than Na Jaemin half hanging out the window. The sight of the pink haired boy messily hanging out the window, his torso in Renjuns room and legs out the window, made all of Renjuns annoyance leave his body and he found himself laughing. Jaemin looked up, innocently and apologetically. 

“What the hell are you doing Jaem?” Renjun got up and helped Jaemin get all the way into his bedroom.

“I wanted to see you,” Jaemin smiled, going towards Renjuns bed, “And Donghyuck, where is he?”

“In his room, asleep. It’s 3 in the morning loser. Couldn’t you wait to see us till tomorrow?” Renjun went and sat by Jaemin.

“I was going to, but I couldn’t. Not with the thought of you on my mind. Can we go wake up Donghyuck, I really need to talk to you, and I think he needs to also,” grabbed Renjuns hand, and gave it a small squeeze. Renjuns heart did a little flip at the gesture. He knew Jaemin and Donghyuck were dating, but for some reason that made his feelings for each boy more intense. To know the two boys he loved were in love with each other. Sure, he hated how he was alone with no chance to date either boy, but that wasn’t important. Renjuns feelings didn’t matter as much as Jaemin and Donghyucks.

That was why, even though Jaemin woke him up at 3 am, he agreed to wake up his sleeping friend to see what Jaemin wanted. As the two boys snuck into Donghyucks room, Jaemin got more and more nervous. He was so scared to admit his feelings for Renjun, not knowing if the other would accept his heart. He knew Donghyuck was just as scared, if not more scared since the two lived together. It would be very awkward if this went wrong.

Renjun opened the door and walked in, Jaemin followed and crawled into Donghyucks bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He softly pressed his lips into the boy's neck as Donghyuck stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

“Babe? What the fuck are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night,” Donghyuck turned so he and Jaemin were facing each other. Renjun was watching from the doorway, with a small smile on his lips. He felt the urge to join them, or to say something, but he knew he shouldn’t.

“I couldn’t stand it anymore, I think I need to tell Renjun,” Jaemin mumbled, so that only Donghyuck could hear him.

“I mean… if you’re sure you want to, then let's do it babe,” Donghyuck kissed Jaemins nose.

“Also, Renjun is standing at the door.”

“He is _what_ ,” Donghyuck sat up so fast and almost cursed when he saw Renjun, standing there awkwardly. “Jun, c’mere…” he held out his arms, a small gesture he made towards Renjun a lot. The boy waddled over to the bed and let himself fall into his best friends arms, instantly taking in his scent. It was something the two did every morning, when they first woke up they would hug each other and just sit there, in the comfort of the others arms for a little bit.

“It’s three in the morning by the way,” Renjun mumbled, before pulling out of his friend's embrace.

“Fucking hell Jaemin, you really had to do this at three am?” Donghyuck groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Jaemin shrugged innocently before he sat up and took in a deep breath, staring at Huang Renjun.

“I can’t control my heart babe,” The words were a reply to Donghyuck, but meant for Renjun.

“What do you need to tell me?” Renjun finally asked, a million possibilities running through his head. 

“Renjun, remember to keep an open mind, please,” Donghyuck said before looking towards Jaemin, “Jaemin, you woke us up at three fucking am you can tell him.”

“Renjun, me and Donghyuck have been dating for a few months now and… we had to talk about this a lot to make sure it was what we both wanted. We have been really scared to tell you, but I don’t think I can hide it much longer,” Jaemin has never looked so nervous in his life as he did now. Renjun let all the possible scenarios run through his mind, playing out every thing Jaemin could say. He let every idea play out, before letting out a small gasp. .

“Are you guys gonna move in together? Or is Jaemin going to move into the apartment? I was wondering when this would happen, I mean he is here a lot as is. If you want, I can move in with Mark or Jeno and you guys can share this place.” Renjun smiled, thinking he had figured it out.

“Oh, no silly. While I do want to just live here already, that is not what I meant. Huang Renjun, I love you. I love you as much as I love Donghyuck, I want to hug and kiss you, I want to hold you as we sleep at night and be there with you during the good and bad days. I was scared to admit how I felt towards you for so long. I was so scared of being in love with two boys, to want a relationship with two wonderful boys, who were best friends and roommates.

“But, being with Donghyuck made me want you more, it made me realize how wonderful it would be to have you both, have my two closest friends, be my boyfriends. I was scared to talk to Donghyuck about it, scared that he would be disgusted by me and break up with me. I was scared he would tell you and I would lose you both. When I found out he felt the same I felt so happy, knowing that he also wanted you how I did. That he wanted to be with you just as much as I did… it has been hard not kissing you and confessing to you, and I couldn’t stand it anymore. So, think of me what you will, just know that I love you Renjun,” as Jaemin spoke Renjun felt his heart swell. He was not expecting Jaemin to confess to him.

“I also love you Renjun, I was so scared of loving you because of our friendship. Then Jaemin confessed and I realized how I loved him just as much. I wanted you both, I wanted to kiss you both and go on dates and have a future with you both. Huang Renjun, please accept our hearts,” Donghyuck had tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend widen his eyes in shock.

There was a moment of silence, as Renjun processed what Jaemin and Donghyuck had said. The two waited for the others' response, squeezing each other's hands. Renjun looked from Donghyuck to Jaemin, back to Donghyuck again. Just as Donghyuck was about to speak, to say that it was ok if he didn’t feel the same, Renjun pulled him close, and kissed him.

It took a moment for Donghyuck to respond, but soon he was kissing Renjun back, his hand moving from Jaemins, to Renjuns neck. Donghyuck fell onto his back, Renjun propping himself on his elbows as his lips went from Donghyucks to the boy's neck. He bit down on it, making a soft moan leave the boys mouth, before pulling away. The two stared at each other for what felt eternity before Renjun sat up and turned towards Jaemin, who was looking at them with a huge smile.

Renjun leaned back down towards Donghyuck and kissed him softly before sitting up and crawling to Jaemin. When he got to the boy he maneuvered so he was in his lap, with Jaemins arms around his waist and Renjuns around Jaemins neck. The two stared at each other for a moment before Renjun slotted his lips with Jaemins. Jaemin immediately responded, sliding his arms up Renjuns shirt and moving them slowly up his back, causing Renjun to shiver. Donghyuck sat up and crawled over to the two boys. He gently placed his hands on Renjuns shoulders, before kissing the boy's neck pressing his tongue against the skin right under his ear then biting down gently. Causing Renjun to gasp into Jaemins mouth. 

After going on for a little bit longer, Renjun finally pulled away from Jaemin and Donghyuck pulled away from Renjun. The boy's neck was covered in marks, but Renjun could care less. 

“Baby… you are one great kisser,” Jaemin smiled, moving his arms from Renjuns back to grab onto Donghyucks hands.

“God I wanted to do that for so long,” Renjun whispered, moving so his back was resting against Jaemins chest, facing Donghyuck, “and you… god Lee Donghyuck..” Donghyuck smirked, giving Jaemins hand a squeeze, before he leaned forward. 

“I loved making you moan like that,” Donghyucks lips were so close to Renjuns that they brushed his as he spoke. Renjun stared intently at Donghyuck, before Donghyuck kissed Renjun. Renjun melted into the kiss.

“God, I feel like I can’t breathe,” Renjun giggled after Donghyuck pulled away. Jaemin smiled as he buried his nose into Renjuns neck, taking in his scent.

“So, does this mean you’ll be ours?” Jaemin mumbled as Donghyuck moved so that he was also in Jaemins lap.

“I think it means I would be fucking stupid if I didn’t agree to date the two most wonderful boys on the planet,” Renjun stated as his hand reached out for Donghyucks.

“Damn, I really have two boyfriends now. Take that everyone who said I couldn’t even get one boy to like me,” Donghyuck joked.

The three boys stayed like that, Renjun and Donghyuck in Jaemins lap. Not really talking or anything, just taking in each other. Eventually, they did move. They adjusted, without really speaking, and laid down. Renjun and Donghyuck half on, half off of Jaemin. Who had his arms wrapped around them both.

“Hey… Jaemin are you.. You’re trembling,” Donghyuck sounded concerned, and Renjun realized that Jaemin was, indeed, trembling.

“Oh… yeah i’m really cold. I ran here and didn't have a jacket, I almost forgot my phone and shoes,” Jaemin explained sheepishly. Renjun giggled before kissing the boy's nose. 

“Good thing you have two really warm boyfriends to warm you up,” Renjun said as he reached his arm over to turn off the light. Donghyuck was looking up at Jaemin, worryingly.

“Baby, I know you really wanted to come here and confess but… please take care of yourself. I don’t want you getting sick,” Donghyuck moved his hand onto Jaemins face, kissing his cheek softly. He moved his other hand to hold Renjuns, who gave it a soft squeeze.

“I will, don't worry sunshine. I will make sure that I stay healthy,” Jaemin smiled as he ran his fingers through Donghyucks hair. Renjun felt his heart flip as he watched the two interact. He sighed a little and buried his nose into Jaemins shoulder.

“I think our baby is tired,” Jaemin chuckled and he rolled his head over, sticking his nose into Renjuns hair. Donghyuck also giggled and moved so he could nuzzle his neck.

“It’s almost 5 fucking am. Of course i’m tired. If _someone_ hadn’t had woken me up by crawling in my damn window at 3 am then I would still be asleep.” Renjun grumbled sleepily. Causing the other two boys to laugh.

“If Jaemin didn’t wake you up then you would still be single,” Donghyuck pointed out, causing Renjun to jokingly roll his eyes and mutter that he would be ok with that. Yet, he held onto Donghyucks hand a little tighter and buried himself deeper into Jaemin. Showing that he would not be ok with it, and that he was glad to have been woken up.

“I think we should go to bed, we can talk more in the morning,”Jaemin pulled both boys closer to him, before they all mumbled goodnight's in agreement. 

Renjun was so happy that Jaemin had crawled in the window, waking him up at 3 am.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are interested in more things, check my au's out on twitter!! @dnkshoot   
> please comment !!! share your thoughts !!! receiving comments make my day, even if its constructive criticism.


End file.
